Wish and a Prayer
by Kitsune-Oversoul
Summary: Sora still hasn't returned, and Kairi is having weird flashbacks. She meets up with an old friend, with dire concequences, what will happen? Please R&R and keep in mind, this is my first KH fic! More chapters coming up!


Note: Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fanasty is owned by Squaresoft, not by me! Even though I wished I owned them, because they're so damn cool! (And Sora is cute, too ;) ) And if I get some of the "flashbacks" wrong from the game, don't mind. I've only played the game once =P  
  
It was a beautiful day on Destiny Islands. The sand was shimmering and the waves were crashing against the Pauopu Isle. Kairi was sitting on the curved trunk of the fruit tree, staring out at the ocean, where she last saw Sora. He disappeared to a new world and hasn't come back for a year now. Every night, Kairi would have the same flashback:  
  
"Kairi!" She'd hear his voice ring out. She'd look up and see Sora running towards her. She'd try to reach out for him, and get shaken by a sudden yet quick earthquake. Sora would grab her arm and look into her eyes.   
  
"Kairi... Remember what you said before... I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you... I promise..." She'd hear this line echo in her head, then find herself saying "I know you will!", then waking up in a horrid startle. Usually, she'd end up crying herself back to sleep, wishing both Sora and Riku would return.   
  
Today seemed different. The sky was a bit darker than usual, and there were weird noises coming from the cave where the door was sealed to the other worlds. Kairi wouldn't dare go near it, she was way too scared to go herself. She got up and slowly walked up to the pier, where Yuffie was practicing battle moves with her rope.   
  
"Yuffie..." Kairi muttered. Yuffie stopped and looked at Kairi with concern.   
  
"Yeah? What is it? ... Is it about Sora?" Yuffie asked. Kairi shook her head, then looked at the cave.   
  
"I think it's time for me to check out the cave. But I'm too scared to go alone."   
  
"It's no problem! I'll go with you!"   
  
Kairi smiled, and the two girls headed towards the cave, and looked inside as something roared, than creaked.   
  
"What do you think is in there, Yuffie?... Do you think it's...?"  
  
"It couldn't be!"  
  
Yuffie stepped forward, and grabbed Kairi's arm behind her. Both girls quickly stumbled in the cave and took a good look around. They both saw the picture Sora drew on the wall that day, before the door was opened. They both smiled as Kairi lightly touched what she added.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riku was sitting in the middle of a beautiful garden in the back of the Disney Castle. He stared at the clouds above him, and sighed.   
  
"Why did I sacrifice my heart to the darkness in the first place?" He thought aloud. Then he heard crunching behind him. He sat up quickly and turned around. It was Mickey, Donald and Goofy.   
  
"It wasn't your fault, Riku..." Mickey reassured him, "It was Ansem. He took over your body. You couldn't help but follow his orders because he was so strong."  
  
"But why couldn't I resist? I mean, the Keyblade chose me!"   
  
"Not necessarily" Goofy said. Riku laid back down in the flowers.   
  
"... If I haven't of sacrificed my heart in the first place, I wouldn't be here! I'd still be back home with Kairi and Sora!" He ripped a daisy out of the ground and tore it in anger. Donald cringed, then stepped away from Riku.  
  
"Sora didn't make it back to Destiny Islands. He's in our world somewhere."  
  
Riku sat up once more, except this time, he had that mysterious smile on his face. "He's here?... Can we look for him?"   
  
"No use... even if you did find him, there is no way out now that the door is locked."  
  
Then, the clouds turned dark. They all looked up in wonder. A vortex surrounded Riku and sealed him into it. He tried to get out by banging the shield as hard as he could with his fists, but it just made it worse. He didn't understand, why were the others not helping him? They stood stiff, not even trying the slightest to help, like they knew what was going on!   
  
"Uh oh."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Yuffie, check this out!" Kairi moved a small vine off the wall, and saw a small glowing crack. It reminded her of something, but wasn't sure of what it was. She touched it, and the wall started to shake. Yuffie stood, ready to fight. Kairi jumped back and ducked, ready for the worst. The wall crumbled slowly, and little black creatures jumped out at them.  
  
"I've seen those before!" Kairi shreaked, "Those look like the thing that Sora turned into!" And again, she sunk back into a flashback:   
  
She could see herself, surrounded by Heartless, with Goofy and Donald. She looked into the beaty yellow eyes of a certain one, and knew straight away that it was Sora. She knew she had to protect him, and as the Heartless lunged for them, she bent down to Sora and protected him from the blow. She could hear Goofy and Donald yelling her name, but she felt no pain. Then, she felt warm arms wrap around her.   
  
"Kairi... thank you..." His voice whispered.  
  
She snapped back into reality. Heartless were everywhere, and Yuffie was failing on fighting them off. They were screeching and slashing at them, left and right. Then, they saw a figure jump out of the wall and grab both of them by the arms. They all ran for shelter, not caring who this shadowed figure was. All they knew is that they were safe with this person. They headed for the shack by the shore, a safe haven for now.   
  
"Are you alright Yuffie? Kairi?" The person painted. The girls nodded, and Yuffie collapsed into a deep sleep in the corner. Kairi brushed her bangs out of her face.   
  
"Who...are you?"   
  
The person smiled, and took his hood off that was over his head, hiding his face. His silver hair messed, his smile, devious. Kairi felt overjoyed. Riku finally escaped.  
  
"Riku! It was you that came out of the wall?"   
  
"... Pph, happy to see you too, Kairi." He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. They embraced in a hug for a good minute, then she pushed him away slowly.  
  
"But... wh-where's Sora?"   
  
"He's still in Kingdom Hearts. I don't know where he is, or if he's safe or not."  
  
Kairi saddened, and sat in the opposite corner of where Yuffie was. She started to weep quietly. Riku sat down where he stood and stared hopelessly at Kairi.   
  
"He's never coming back... is he Riku?"   
  
"I hope he's coming back. I'm sure he will, after all... he made a promise to you. He's not the kind of person to break a promise, especially to someone who is so special to him."  
  
Kairi felt another flashback crawl into her head. She wanted to shake it out, as she knew it would only make her cry more. She felt sick to her stomach. Her mind was fading out...:  
  
She saw herself standing in a cave, with a staircase and torches everywhere. She was looking at Sora, and holding out a chain to him.   
  
"Here, I want you to have this" She could hear herself say. "But I want it back... ok?"  
  
She could hear Sora's happy laugh. "Alright. I promise." Those lines echoed out of her head, and she snapped back, and saw herself leaning in Riku's arms. She could swear she could hear Riku weeping slightly, which was very unusual.   
  
"I miss him too." He admitted.   
  
OK this is my first chapter! It may take me a while to get around to the second chapter, but I'll try my best not to wait too long kay? Review please! This is my FIRST Kingdom Hearts fic so please don't say mean things if it sucks. I've only played the game once, but I've beat it so I know a lot about the game, but not all. So yeah, check back soon for more! Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
